desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Take for Granted
"You Take for Granted" is the 173rd episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary Susan convinces Mike to go to the police when she discovers that Ben's loan shark is out to get him, which could have dire results. Meanwhile, Gabrielle is justifiably concerned when Carlos exhibits some strange behavior on his first day back to work, and Tom's girlfriend, Jane, drops a bombshell on Lynette during Penny's birthday party. In the meantime, Mrs. McCluskey, who is suffering from terminal cancer, asks Bree to help put an end to her life. Plot 'Previously on ''Desperate Housewives *Tom and Lynette are seen, during their separation. ("What's to Discuss, Old Friend?") Jane and Tom are seen making out. ("Putting It Together") *Karen tells Roy that she's scared because of her cancer. ("She Needs Me") *Donny threatens Renee, and later Mike beats him up and throws him out. Donny gives him an ominous reply. ("She Needs Me") *Bree finds out that it was Orson who sent the notes and killed Chuck. Later, she tells him over the phone never to call her back, and he then mails an envelope to the police. ("She Needs Me") 'Teaser An overview shot of Wisteria Lane is seen, with several people shown, going about their lives. Juanita is seen strapping on her safety helmet as she is about to go on a bike ride with her brand new cat, Rufus. Juanita and Rufus ride by Mike Delfino, who is fixing up his wife's car. They don't seem to pay much attention to each other. Then, Mike waves at someone across the street. That someone is Bree, who waves back, smiling, but quickly returns to her duties, as she is tending to her flower patches. Tom drives by Bree's house, with Jane in his car. They're talking and smiling. Jane gets out of the parked car, checking her cell phone. She then smiles at someone. That someone is Karen McCluskey, who's getting out of her house and waves quickly (and rather dismissively) at Jane. She then checks her mailbox. 'Act I' 'Act II' 'Act III' 'Act IV' 'Act V' 'Act VI' Production This episode was written by executive producer Matt Berry, marking his 10th writing credit with the series, and directed by former executive producer Jeff Greenstein, marking his 3rd directing credit with the series, as well as the last episode he ever worked on in Desperate Housewives. The episode's directing wrapped up on February 3, 2012Tweet about Greenstein's last day, by Vanessa Williams.Tweet about Greenstein wrapping up the show. His last day on the job was spent working with actresses Marcia Cross (Bree Van de Kamp) and Vanessa Williams (Renee Perry)Greenstein's Tweet about his last day.. The sequence of flashbacks Mike experiences moments before he meets his unfortunate end was pitched by executive producer Bob Daily and was created by editor Karen Castañeda.Greenstein tweeting about the montage sequence. Reception Trivia *The title of this episode comes from a lyric in the Stephen Sondheim song "Good Thing Going", taken from his musical, Merrily We Roll Along. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *Carlos says in this episode that he's been sober for 34 days. However, Bree states that she tried to commit suicide three months before this episode's events, which was around the time Carlos was last sent to rehab. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 816 01.jpg Promo 816 02.jpg Promo 816 03.jpg Promo 816 04.jpg Promo 816 05.jpg Promo 816 06.jpg Promo 816 07.jpg Promo 816 08.jpg Promo 816 09.jpg Promo 816 10.jpg Promo 816 11.jpg Promo 816 12.jpg Promo 816 13.jpg Promo 816 14.jpg Promo 816 15.jpg Promo 816 16.jpg Promo 816 17.jpg Promo 816 18.jpg Promo 816 19.jpg Promo 816 20.jpg Promo 816 21.jpg Promo 816 22.jpg Promo 816 23.jpg External links *Press release *Promotional trailer References Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Flashback episodes